bestdayforever_and_alicethegoodcatfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
There are some major rules that users need to follow. This pages tells and explains about the rules that we need to be aware of. Questions or concerns, please contact the admins. 1. Be nice and be respectful to each other When new users have come to this wiki, welcome them so they feel enthusiastic about the wiki. It is very important to be a nice user, because then users will be excited to have you! So next time when a user comes, help and welcome them. Secondly, let them do what they need to do. Please do not be bossy and tell users what to do. Do what they want and what expected of them, and if they do something you don't like, assume good faith! If a troll comes on, (vandalizes, spams, asks for private information, etc.) always remember: ! They are solely after your attention, so whenever a troll comes on, simply ignore them, and . If it's extremely serious/crosswiki, you can report it to the VSTF. Ex: Our community corner which says “Welcome to the wiki”. 2. Treat others the way you wanted to be treated Don’t just stick up for users and hurt their feelings. If they disrespect you, then tell an administrator about it. Don’t talk back. If a troll is annoying, then report it on an admins wall. Just treat others how you wanted to be treated. Don’t be the one getting in trouble because of others being disrespectful. Tell an admin, the admins are nice and serious. Ex: A troll in Kingdom Rush Wiki who contacts an admin with inappropriate wording. 3. No spamming or vandalizing the wiki It is agreed that all admins do not accept trolls or users in the wiki to spam or vandalizing the wiki. Our wiki has been put into a lot of efforts to make this. Please, if You dare spam, it will be undo and you will be banned. This isn’t a joke. Ex: A troll in the Kingdom Rush Wiki who spam and vandalize the page. 4. Be careful of what you are typing If you accidentally type something wrong or type what you are not supposed to, the admins might be thinking that you are vandalizing the wiki. We as much as possible, but because trolls are regular, it's easy for us to get suspicious. Be careful and don’t type anything wrong, especially when editing. This wiki is pretty active, and the 4 admins are in charge of this wiki. Ex: If a user types a bad word on accident, they will be warned or possibly banned temporarily. Please proofread your edits. 5. Don’t Spam Peoples Message Walls Please don’t do that. If you have to keep talking, go to chat. There is really no point to do this in someone’s wall. Ex: A troll on the Kingdom Rush wiki who kept sending messages on an admins wall. They got blocked and had to go to chat. Conclusion These are the 5 major rules. If you want something added, write in the comments for us to review. If you have further questions, contact .